To confirm that cystic fibrosis patients have low plasma and LDL beta-carotene levels and that they have increased rates of lipid peroxidation, and to evaluate the efficacy of beta-carotene and vitamin E supplementation in cystic fibrosis patients in decreasing plasma and ldl susceptibility to oxidation.